This invention relates generally to athletic equipment and particularly to instructional equipment for golfing. A number of things are crucial for good golfing. A golfer must have the correct stance when he addresses the ball, and he must have the proper swing when he strikes the ball. While a large number of devices have been developed which enable the golfer to practice striking the ball in places other than on the golf course itself, no device has been developed which enables the golfer to analyze what he is doing right or wrong concerning his stance and swing. The golfer of course can see that he has hooked, sliced or shanked the ball, but he can tell very little from this about how to change his stance or the movements which he makes during his swing. A second person such as a golf pro at the local golf club must observe the golfer and relay to the golfer comments concerning the golfer's stance and swing.
When a golfer has a proper stance and swing, his head does not move from the time he addresses the ball until after he has completed his swing. To teach the golfer to hold his head steady, a second person usually must place a hand upon the golfer's head while the golfer is practicing, and this must ordinarily be done at the golf course.
Since certain types of instruction concerning the golfer's swing really can be give only at a golf course, and since such instruction involves observations of the golfer and communication thereof to the golfer by a second person, the instructional process can be cumbersome and inconvenient. A method or device whereby the golfer is enabled to instruct himself at convenient times and locations is to be much preferred.